Patch Notes - R112 (Live, 10/26/2016)
MPQ R112! What’s New: Strange things are coming to Marvel Puzzle Quest in a special new event! What’s Changed: General * Characters can be filtered by their rarity on the Roster Screen. * The Difficulty Indicator has been removed from missions. * When redeeming a Vault token, the icon on the Vault no longer cycles animations between available pulls. * 1-Stars can be gifted to Facebook friends again. * Changed the sound that plays when gaining XP. * Players who do not have a Versus name will now be able to gain XP for rostering new characters. * A black screen is no longer seen after earning a character from a comic pack. * Players without characters are not given the option to send characters as Team-Ups (This was causing a crash on some devices). * The Promote to Champion button is now visible when viewing a character in the Training Screen (if they can be Championed). * Fixed visual bug: The event progress bar for Deadpool’s Daily will now increase if players only complete the “That Guy from That Place” mission. * Players no longer lose their Legendary Token when MPQ is removed from the device's memory after purchasing VIP. * Fixed a rare edge case where players were unable to send Team-Ups to players. * Fixed a rare edge case where players saw the incorrect event description. * Fixed a rare edge case where the disconnect from Facebook button was displayed when you weren’t connected to Facebook. * Fixed a rare edge case where Alliance functions were not available when joining an Alliance. Characters * Iron Man (Model 40)'s Recharge power only displays a banner the first time in a turn. * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew)'s Seeking Redemption power no longer shows the animation after the player's turn. * Powers that move tiles will now always move the correct amount of tiles. * Powers that target random opponents will no longer target airborne characters. * During a tile match cascade, Elektra's Shadow Step power will activate immediately when the trap tile is matched by the opponent (instead of at the end). * Powers that target random characters no longer display "IMMUNE" on characters that cannot be stunned in battle. Game Board * Cascades no longer prevent some passive powers from activating. * Tiles that cannot be matched are now taken into account when the game detects if there aren't any valid matches. * Fixed a rare edge case where tile match cascades were not generating AP or dealing damage to the opponent. * Fixed a rare edge case where battles sometimes restarted instead of completing. Please Note: The dev team have removed the mission difficulty indicator because they believe it is "no longer an accurate representation of the difficulty. We would like feedback on what the difficulty feels like from players as we find a better way to display the difficulty of each mission." = Patch notes on official forums: Patch Notes - R112 (10/26/16) = Category:Patch notes